Musk
by crossover15
Summary: A/U Follow the misadventures of Musk, the irresponsible, sarcastic, and heavy drinking brother-in-law of Son Goku and sister to Chi-Chi.
1. Overwatched part 1

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation. I only own Musk. The Shining is property of Steven King, Stanley Kubrick, and Warner Brothers. This story parodies the Shining and takes place after the Garlic Jr. Saga and before the Trunks Saga.**

* * *

Chi-Chi was heading inside the house, she was holding a resume. She stopped when she saw Musk sitting on the couch just watching TV.

"Typical," she sighed, not surprised.

"What's typical?" Musk asked, getting out of his seat. He was holding a can of beer.

"You doing nothing and lying about in my house!" she snapped, irritated.

"Well, I don't have a job. None of the jobs you've been given me work with my skills," Musk said.

"All of them, except your new job," she replied, handing him a resume.

Musk read the resume.

"You got me a job as a caretaker for a resort?" he asked.

"Yes. A job that requires you to do nothing. Something that you are a professional at," she said.  
"Finally! It's about time you actually gave me a job that I would like!" Musk exclaimed excitedly.  
"Well, thank you," Chi-Chi said proudly.

Musk took the resume from her.

"Also, Gohan and I will stay with you," Chi-Chi said.

Musk then paused for a second.

'Great I'm now going to be stuck in a hotel with my sister,' Musk thought to himself. Instead of saying that out loud, he forced a smile. "That's good," he said.

He ran to his room and started to pack his clothes, soap, tooth brush, and other amenities. He ran out the door to his car and saw Gohan walking past him.

"Hi, Uncle Musk," Gohan said.

"Hi kid!" Musk said as he started to drive away from the house.

* * *

He had a GPS with him and followed it precisely it was far from the house, but not that far. He saw the hotel; it was big resort with a red roof and gray walls. The lawn had fresh green grass covered in leaves. The topiary of lions looked like it was in good condition. He got out of his car and looked for the manager of the hotel. He saw a man in a black suit with a short man in overalls and most likely thought it was him.

"Hey excuse me!" Musk said as he approached the man.

"Oh you must be the new care taker, Musk, right?" the manager asked.

"Indeed, so when do I start?" Musk asked excited.

"Just hand me your resume and then we'll start," the manager answered.

Musk handed the resume to the manager. He read through the resume and smiled.

"Welcome to your new job as the care taker for the Over Watched Hotel. Mr. Gordon will give you a tour," he said.

The short old man that was with him walked towards the hotel, so Musk followed him.

* * *

"And here is the kitchen. You'll have to go into town to stock up on food," Mr. Gordon said, giving him a tour of the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling me," Musk replied.

Musk then thought of something to say.

"Hey, Mr. Gordon is there anything I should know about the hotel?" Musk asked.

Mr. Gordon looked surprised.

"Well, the previous tenant, Jack Weber, got cabin fever. He killed his wife and two daughters before taking his own life, which is why we are not allowing families to stay," he explained, saddened.

Musk looked surprised.

'Geez, I hope he doesn't say this to all the new employees,' Musk thought.

"Wait. You mean I don't have stay here with my sister until the end of winter?" Musk asked.

"Yes, now follow me for the final part of the tour," Mr. Gordon said walking out of the kitchen.

When Mr. Gordon said yes, Musk looked absolutely happy. He would be free from his sister until spring! He would be alone in a giant fancy hotel! With a bar!

* * *

"Here's the boiler room. Now this is important, so I need you to listen," Mr. Gordon said sternly.

"Listening," Musk replied.

"Once a month I need you to readjust the boiler. In order to do so you need to first turn the blue knob all the way to the right to cool it down. Then, turn the blue knob all the way left. After that, wait a couple of minutes. Finally, turn the red knob all the way to the right," Mr. Gordon explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Musk said.

"If not you risk the hotel," Mr. Gordon said.

"I figured that when you told me about the boiler room," Musk replied.

* * *

Mr. Gordon had his bags with him and was by the door preparing to leave.  
"Good. Now remember you can have your family visit you, but they cannot stay. Also, do not go into room 237," Mr. Gordon said.

"Got it. Now good bye have fun where ever you are going to," Musk said as he hurried the man out.

As Gordon was out on the deck, Musk slammed the door. He got out his cell phone. He went to his contact list and selected home. After a couple of seconds of ringing his sister answered.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I got the job," Musk said on the phone.

"That's great! I'll get Gohan to pack his stuff!" Chi-Chi replied, excited.

"Yeah, there's just one little catch," Musk said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"They said that family can't stay here," Musk said.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. Tell me what you think about it. The story will at times satirize The 1980 Shining film. Also try and find the two Easter eggs I put in this chapter.**


	2. Overwatched part 2

There was no response coming from Chi-Chi's side after Musk said that she and Gohan couldn't stay at the hotel.

"Hello?" Musk asked.

Still no response.

"Well, she took that better than I expected." Musk said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Musk was in the manager's office practicing on the putter practice. He had been playing this for at least an hour or so, so far he had no hole in ones. On the two hundred seventy-third put he was so close when all of a sudden:

"MUUUSSSSSSSKKK!" Came his sister's voice shouting in pure rage.

Musk saw the ball miss the hole.

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself.

Chi-Chi barged in the manager's office looking pissed.

"Sorry Ma'am we're closed." Musk said sarcastically while not looking at her.

"Is that all you have to say!" She shouted.

"Hey it's not my fault you and Gohan can't stay! It's the hotel manager's fault saying that you can't stay here! Besides I did my best to try and convince him otherwise." Musk said defensively.

"No you didn't! You probably were feeling on top of the world when you were told I couldn't stay here!" Chi-Chi accused him.

"Well you got me there." Musk said nonchalantly.

"Let me and my baby boy stay here, or else!" She threatened.

"Or else what?" Musk asked calmly.

Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles. Musk looked worried and gulped.

* * *

"Okay you can stay!" Musk said exhausted.

Chi-Chi walked out the door. Musk sticks his head out the door completely dazed. He has multiple bruises on his face, as well as a black eye.

"Excellent. I'll pick up Gohan now." Chi-Chi replied sternly.

She walked out the door.

Musk stepped out of the door way. His shirt, jeans, and shoes were torn from the beating he took. He decided to walk back to the hotel manager's office. He noticed the closet in the room and opened it. Inside were a flannel jacket, a pair of jeans, and beige boots. He checked the tags on the clothes to see if they would fit. Miraculously, they were a perfect fit! What was strange though was the manager appeared to be a little bit taller than him?

'Weird?' Musk thought to himself.

He ignored the question. Musk changed out of his torn clothing into the pair he found in the closet. He examined himself in the mirror.

'Nice.' He thought.

* * *

Gohan was in the car. He wasn't anxious as his mother to leave the house until May. After a couple of hours, he was at the hotel. He suddenly felt dark energy coming from the hotel. This snapped him out of his thoughts. He got out of the car and saw his uncle talk to his mom. He wasn't paying attention to them at all. He knew that something evil was in this hotel and he was going to figure out what it is. He knew he had to keep it a secret from his family just so whatever it is doesn't try to kill them.

"And here is the lobby!" Musk said. This got Gohan out of his thoughts.

"It's beautiful!" Chi-Chi marveled.

"So where can we sleep?" She then asked.

"Anywhere, but room two thirty-seven." Musk said.

Hearing that made Gohan's curiosity to spark.

'I need to check what's in this room two thirty-seven, maybe it can hold the key on what's the matter with this place' Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter two! Also, as a side note: later stories will have Goku alive after the Cell games. Don't bother asking me to change it let me do what I want. Finally, if you thought that this chapter was short, I apologize this was the best I could do so that I don't skip ahead to where the action begins. Anyways, see you until next time.**


	3. The Pregnancy Saga part 1

**I have been having problems thinking about the current story arc, so I thought about moving to the next one called "The Pregnant Saga". This is an AU story where Goku is still alive after Cell.**

Musk was sleeping on a beach chair. He was wearing sunglasses and was holding an empty beer bottle. It was a couple of days after the cell games. Everyone was happy especially his sister, Goku, and Gohan. He figured it was because Gohan defeated Cell. Just then, Goku and Gohan returned from fishing.

"Hey Musk, Chi-Chi and I have to talk to you about something?" Goku asked Musk.

"Sure why not." Musk said as he got up.

Musk went through the front door and saw his sister looking at him with a scowling face. Musk felt nervous she must've known something bad Musk did. However, why would she need Goku? She could chew him out all by herself and if he tried to bolt out of the house she could catch him before he reached his car.

"What is it?" Musk asked trying not to be afraid.

"We need to talk about something." Chi-Chi said seriously.

"And that is?" Musk asked.

"You need to change your life." Chi-Chi said.

"By that do you mean move to another place?" Musk asked.

"No. I want you to cut down on your drinking for the time being and get a job!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Look I've been trying to get a job, and wait… what do you mean by "for the time being"?" Musk asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi bluntly told him.

"Nice trick, but it's not going to work." Musk said.

"I am pregnant you dolt!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"No you're not I think I would know if you were pregnant." Musk said smugly with his eyes closed and arms across his chest.

"You mean with my constant puking." Chi-Chi said calmly.

Musk then opened his eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Musk is waiting at the bathroom door. Someone sounds like there puking from the other side of the door. Chi-Chi opened the door looking nauseous._

"_Ha! How ironic is it for you to puke in the bathroom, while I'm at the other end scolding you." Musk said proudly._

_Chi-Chis' cheeks started to bulge out and she puked on Musk's face._

_Another flashback:_

_Musk is asleep in his bed. Chi-Chi walks into the room._

"_Wake up." Chi-Chi said, but it was no use._

"_I said wake u-!" Chi-Chi demanded before puking._

"_AAAAH!" Musk screamed._

Musk shuddered for remembering all the times his sister has puked on him.

"Well, now it all makes sense." Musk said.

"So you're going to cut down on your drinking?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Until the baby comes. Deal?" Musk said gesturing his hand out.

"Deal." Chi-Chi said. She knew if she forced Musk to cut down on his drinking he would lie. She figured he could cut back until the baby is born.

The siblings shook hands.

Late at night, Gohan was asleep. He was anxious for his baby sibling to arrive. The moment he heard his Mom was pregnant he was so excited. He suddenly felt a Ki level spike in his Uncle's room. He went to his uncle's room and saw him frantically packing. His uncle peered up and saw him by the door way.

"Gohan, I have a justifiable reason for doing this." Musk whispered.

**Well, this is the first chapter for the second story arc.**


	4. The Pregnancy Saga part 2

**Hey guys it's me. Sorry for the last chapter being too short. That was all I could think of for the beginning of the story arc. Just so you know I write flashbacks in italics and what the characters are thinking bordered by apostrophes.**

* * *

"What? That you're leaving your pregnant sister!" Gohan whispered, scolding his uncle.

"No! OK, maybe, but this is a justifiable case of cowardice if you let me explain!" Musk whispered, begging.

"OK, what is it?" Gohan whispered, ready to listen for his uncle's reasoning.  
"If you think your mom's temper is bad enough before, just wait until the third trimester!" Musk said nervously.

"You're afraid of my mom's temper?! You're the one person who can stand up to her when she's mad!" Gohan exclaimed quietly.

"Trust me, I saw enough as it is when she was pregnant with you," Musk said.

* * *

_Flashback to ten years ago:_

_Musk is driving his car with his father, the Ox King, to his sister's home._

_"I'm happy, son, that you agreed to come with me to see your sister," Ox King said happily._

_"Thanks, Dad," Musk replied._

_"I bet your sister will be happy to see us pop by and say…" Ox King said, before getting cut off by:_

_"YOU CAN COME BACK IN WHEN YOU REALLY MEAN IT!" Chi-Chi's incredibly pissed off voice came from inside the house. Goku was seen acting nervous outside the house. He looked like he got hit over the head several times._

_"By happy you mean angry, right?" Musk asked as they parked at the house. Ox King was concerned and got out of the car to ask his son-in-law what the problem was._

_"Goku?! What on Earth is happening here?!" Ox King asked, full of concern._

_"Well, Chi-Chi asked if she looked fat. I wanted to be honest with her so I said yes," Goku explained._

_Ox King slapped his head while Musk was seen laughing in the car._

_"What did I do wrong?" Goku asked nervously._

_Musk stopped laughing and got out of the car. He walked up to Goku._

_"Here I'll tell you this really gently!" Musk said._

_Goku leaned in._

_"YOU'RE! NOT! SUPPOSED! TO! CALL! A! WOMAN! FAT!" Musk exclaimed while slapping Goku across the cheek after every sentence._

_"Ow!" Goku moaned in pain rubbing his cheeks._

_"Especially when pregnant!" Musk said._

_Suddenly, a TV was dropped on Musk's head._

_"IF YOU EVER SLAP MY HUSBAND AGAIN, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Chi-Chi shouted, peaking her head out of the window._

_"Hello, pot names kettle," Musk said in pain._

_"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi shouted, getting her head out of the window. Goku and Ox King both took a few steps back in fear. Even Musk was a little nervous._

_Soon enough, Chi-Chi stepped out of the house with her belly bulging looking more pissed off than ever._

_"Sorry," Musk pleaded._

_However, the plea fell upon deaf ears and Chi-Chi began to brutally pulverize him. Goku and Ox King looked on in fear. Musk began to scream:_

_"AH!"_

_"OH GOD!"_

_"Shouldn't you do something?" Goku asked nervously._

_"SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_"They're both adults. They can work this out on their own," Ox King replied nervously._

_"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Musk asked in fear. A bone was heard getting broken. Musk screamed in intense pain._

* * *

"It was one of the most painful beatings I've ever had. And that's saying a lot considering all of the drunken brawls I've gotten into," Musk said.

"My mother needs you. Besides, if you do leave where are you going to stay? Also, do you think Mom will just let you leave?" Gohan asked.

Musk looked like he was hesitating.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Dad can help us," Gohan said.

"OK, fine! But, if something bad happens to me, it's on your head," Musk warned.

Gohan then left the room while Musk began to get changed into his night wear.

* * *

Late in the morning, Musk was typically doing his morning routine: oversleeping. Chi-Chi walked into his room. She knew that the usual strategy wouldn't work to well so she decided to trick him. Chi-Chi puffed up her cheeks and made a gagging sound. Musk's eyes shot open and he ran out of his bed. Chi-Chi looked on feeling proud, until she felt nauseous. Chi-Chi ran into the nearest bathroom she could find and shut the door. A puking sound was heard. Musk ran to the breakfast table in his boxers and undershirt. The strangest thing was that Goku wasn't there.

"Hey, Gohan, where's Goku?" Musk asked.

"Oh, he's out training," Gohan said, nervous.

Musk was starting to feel suspicious.

"Gohan, I repeat, where's Goku?" Musk asked, feeling suspicious.

"My husband is with King Kai, helping him train his fighters for a tournament," Chi-Chi said, walking in.

"How long is that going to be?" Musk asked.

"He'll be gone for a week. Also, after the tournament he promised to train with King Kai on every week day starting from eight AM to three AM every weekday. Unless, there happens to be a national holiday on the weekdays." Chi-Chi said.

Musk was worried.

"What?! Why?!" Musk pleaded in fear.

"Unlike you, my husband promised to make it up to him for accidentally killing him when bringing that monster, Cell, to his planet. Which also destroyed his home, the reason why he is helping him in the tournament," Chi-Chi explained.

Musk gave Gohan a death glare. Gohan just smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, I got you a new job," Chi-Chi said as she was reaching inside of her pockets.

"What is it?" Musk said, feeling nervous. 'Please tell me it's not a bomb disposal job,' he thought.  
"I got you a job as a night watchman at Barry Bear's pizza parlor," Chi-Chi said as she handed Musk a resume.

'Oh, that's not so bad,' Musk thought.

"Unfortunately, it's at the one in Satan City," Chi-Chi said.

"What's so bad about that one?" Musk asked.

"You haven't heard the news? A year ago, five children were lured backstage by a guy in a Barry Bear suit. The childrens' bodies were never found even after they caught that sicko. Also, a couple of months after that, one of the animatronics bit off a part of a customer's brain." Chi-Chi said.

'I had to ask,' Musk regretted.

* * *

It was midnight and Musk was at the security office at the pizza parlor. He was sitting on the chair when all of the sudden a recorded message started to play.

"Hello and welcome to Berry Bear's pizza parlor. I used to work in that office before you and I am here to help you out. But first, I'm supposed to give you the introduction. Hello and welcome to Berry Bear's pizza parlor, a magical place where kids and adults can have fun. We are not responsible for any injuries or death that you have experienced here," the phone guy said.

"He's probably talking about burglars," Musk said to himself.

"A quick warning by the way, the animatronics tend to act strange at night. In order to stop them from getting their joints locked down at night, we keep them on at free roam. However, the animatronics at night will not view you as a person, but as an endoskeleton without its costume. Since that's against the rules here, they will try to forcefully stuff you inside of a Berry Bear costume," the phone guy said before being interrupted.

"OK, that's just going to be embarrassing," Musk said, relieved.

"…Which wouldn't be so bad, if the costumes weren't filled with wires, crossbeams, and other electronic equipment. This of course, could kill you by severe electrocution," the man said.

"What?" Musk panicked.

"However, you can protect yourself by watching them, but it wastes energy which will leave you helpless. So good luck and I'll see you tomorrow," the message said.

The message stopped.

Musk looked nervous.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you for reading this. Ever since the game "Five nights at Freddy's" came out I wanted to throw Musk into a similar situation where he has to watch killer animatronics for five days. Leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter and I'll start to work on the next one.**


End file.
